Apollo
Apollo is an android medic who has not been completely built. He is trying to find out more about himself desiring to be more than just a directive. Apollo is played by Strazis. Lore Apollo is the life work of Doctor Hartell who designed him to become a protector of the innocent and acquirer of knowledge but due to his advanced age, he was unable to fully complete Apollo such as installing all the correct software to use his current equipment with the most efficiency and even in some cases completely missing important parts. Doctor Hartell died before Apollo could be brought online due to his software taking too long to install, but as soon as it had finished installing as best it could without proper supervision, Apollo was brought online but was left in the ship with no clear purpose. For the few years Apollo spent his time learning what he could about the ship and the outside world through limited resources whilst trying to fix the poorly maintained ship, after a grueling 8 years of imprisonment on the ship, he has finally done enough to travel the stars. Now Apollo travels in a sort of soul searching adventure to truly find who he is and what his intended purpose will be. History/Biography Aegis On October 10th, 2018 Apollo attends the Aegis interviews at the Stranger’s Cathedral. Apollo enters the interview room to meet Satchi and Hybris, the leaders of Aegis for the interviews. Apollo states that he is an android with the primary directive to save people which aligns with the goals of Aegis making him a perfect fit. His other motivation for joining Aegis are for him to find himself. He wants to know who he is not what he is, wants to be more than a directive. When asked of his skills Apollo states he has vast knowledge of item repair, medical first aid, and ranged combat. However he was not fully completed by his creator so he plans on using his spare time to complete these parts. With this information given Apollo leaves the interview in hopes of being picked to join. Apollo attended the Aegis induction ceremony on November 7th, 2018 being officially accepted into Aegis core. After the ceremony ends Apollo is sent with the first group of Aegis members to complete Beedle Vaughx’s mission. During the fight with the ZOO he fires a laser at one of the enemies injuring them in the battle. Nearing the end of the mission the team is given the task of landing a hit on Beedle. Each member tries with little success. Apollo makes his attempt by flirting or hitting on Beedle by complimenting his shoes. It is however unsuccessful like the other attempts. After the other attempts are made the team returns to the Strangers Cathedral to heal their wounds after a semi-successful mission. Upgraded After returning from a long hiatus Apollo returned to Aegis in full force ready to help against the new threat that is P.U.R.G.E. During the mission however Apollo took severe injuries to his chassis resulting in him needing to transfer into a temporary chassis until his old one can be repaired or a new one is created. The temporary chassis he was given was a copy of Hybris's original chassis. Olympus Rises Out searching for spare part Apollo would search and abandoned warehouse where he would find another android from the same company he was created, Olympus. The other android named Eir would speak to Apollo and soon her handler showed up. Realizing that they could not care for Eir properly they transferred guardianship over to Apollo seeing as he would know better how to care for her. The two androids returned home to Apollo's apartment and after spending much time together with Apollo caring for and teaching Eir the two began a relationship with one another. Soon after Apollo and Eir would find an Olympus android named Thoth who also stumbled upon them. Apollo took in this android in as well despite the obvious malfunctions that he showed. Weeks later the now group of 3 androids would search an abandoned ship for spare parts to help repair them and discovered yet another piece of Olympus equipment left behind. What they had found was a small A.I. that had started to deteriorate. The group brought the A.I. back home now amassing a decent sized group of former Olympus AI's. Personality He is normally a very polite person who is very willing to promote peace but when people are being hurt for no reason, he will not hesitate to rush to a fight. Family Apollo being an android has no biological family but was created by Doctor Hartell who died upon the creation of Apollo. Powers & Abilities *Crystal Bows - Apollo's Bows are the multiple floating devices that follow him everywhere.They fire beams of concentrated laser when set to lethal mode but has it set to stun a majority of the time. (Disused since chassis was upgraded) *Olympus A.I. - As an android Apollo has higher intelligence then the average human. His body is composed of titanium with a tungsten lining making him highly resilient and strong. *Upgraded Chassis - Apollo's upgraded chassis now allows him to lift approximately 550 lbs in exchange for the fact that he now weighs 550 lbs hindering some of his movements. He is now equipped with a large fluffy coat that provides power to all of his new equipment. *Bubble Shield - Apollo can produce a bubble shield that defends him and his allies from attacks. *Plasma-Minigun - Apollo now wields a heavy duty plasma minigun that can cut through infantry quickly. Trivia *Apollo is apparently a ladies man. *Strazis was given the nickname His Thighness for sitting on Renegade Jay. *He is considered the British pop idol of Aegis. Gallery Apollo New.PNG|Apollo's New Upgraded Body File:Apollo.png Apollo Profile.PNG|Apollo's original body. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-07-09_04-27-03.289.png|Howdy! Category:Characters Category:People Category:A.I.